A Christmas to Remember
by cucumber-san
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and everyone's in high spirits. Everyone, that is, except for Murdoc. SLASHEYNESS! Don't like, don't read. COMPLETE!
1. The Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the Gorillaz or any characters affiliated with it.

A/N: I wrote this story for a friend of mine, Kitty. Yea, it's a bit late for Christmas, i know, you'll just have to deal with it.

A Christmas to Remember

* * *

A door slammed open, echoing into the blackness of the carpark. Murdoc stomped down the steps of his Winnebago and shut the door, rather forcefully, almost ripping it off its' hinges. There was cheery, loud music issuing from 2D's room, piercing through Murdoc's head. Grumbling and cussing to himself he walked across the vastness and pounded on 2D' door. When there was no response, he barged in. 2D looked down at him from his perch atop a ladder, Christmas lights tangled in his hands. 

"Face-ache, wot tha FUCK are yeh doin?" 2D gave Murdoc a big, silly grin. "I'm decoratin meh room fer Christmas! You like it?" He looked hopefully at Murdoc. Murdoc slammed his palm against his forehead and said in a strained voice, "Yea, s'lovely. Now will you please turn down…whatever it is you're listening to?"

2D jumped down from the ladder and shuffled over to his stereo, turning the volume down. "Thanks," 2D nodded and they both looked around as a tiny figure bounced into 2D's room and flopped on the bed.

"Noodle!" 2D's face brightened. She gave him a smile and jabbered away in Japanese. Murdoc laughed and sat down next to her. Noodle shut up and looked at him, smiling, and pounced on him, hugging him. "Koigokoro, Murdoc-san!"

2D snorted and climbed back up the ladder, wishing _he_ was the one hugging Murdoc, not Noodle. Oh yes, 2D fancied Murdoc, very much so. He didn't even mind the daily pummelings that Murdoc sent his way.

He sighed and went back to work stringing the lights up along his ceiling, humming along with the Christmas cd.

Murdoc awoke the next day, hungover and in a pissy mood. Stumbling out of bed, he found the pants he'd worn the day before and slid them on. Next, he was off to the kitchen for a beer and perhaps some breakfast if his stomach would allow it.

Entering the kitchen, he stopped 2D at the table a bowl of mucky, soggy cereal in front of him, his spoon stuck onto his nose. Noodle, who was sitting across from him, clapped and giggled with glee. Murdoc laughed a bit himself and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat himself down next to Noodle.

2D grinned across the table at Murdoc, his eyes squinched shut and the spoon still on his nose. Murdoc felt his belly go all funny. What was that? His stomach had never done that before. He brushed away the thought in his mind and grabbed the box of cereal on the table and poured out a handful, munching and laughing at 2D's silly antics.

After a few minutes, he stood up to leave, not taking notice that 2D was trailing alongside him like a lost little puppy. "Mudsy!" Murdoc jumped and yelped, thinking there was a zombie behind him, but only found the stupid grinning face of 2D.

"Wot tha fuck is wrong with yeh? Nearly scared me to death!" Murdoc leaned against the wall of the lobby, panting. 2D kept on smiling. "Murdoc, ya wanna help me wif the decorations later?" Murdoc gave 2D a cold look, "No, I don't," He started to walk away, but 2D grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Muds, how come you never celebrate Christmas wif us? You're always holed up in the Winne wif that bird of yours,"

Murdoc sighed and turned to leave again. "No wait! Murdoc, why won't you tell me?" Murdoc shoved his face in 2D's, "If I say I'll help you, will you leave me tha fuck alone?" 2D whimpered and nodded. Murdoc released him and stalked off towards the carpark, leaving 2D standing there confused and hurt.

Three hours later, we find Murdoc stringing up lights in the lobby with 2D. Murdoc was doing a sloppy job, just wanting to get away from all this cheerful-ness. He hated Christmas, ever since he was little…

"Murdoc, you okay?" 2D waved a hand in front of his face and brought Murdoc from his daydreams. "Yea, Whaddaya want face-ache?" 2D shifted nervously, "I wanna know why you don't like Christmas." Murdoc turned away from him. "No! I'm sorry Muds, don't leave again." Murdoc turned back again to face 2D. "M'not leaving," He stared down at the floor.

2D cautiously approached Murdoc, prepared to dodge any blows aimed at him. Murdoc didn't move though, he didn't take any notice in what 2D was doing until an arm slid around his shoulder and the sweet scent of 2D's cologne engulfed him. "C'mon Muds, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell no one," Murdoc glanced over at 2D with his stupid grin on his face and sighed.

"Right, I s'pose if yeh wanna know…" Murdoc walked over towards a chair and sat. 2D followed suit, sitting on the floor beside him. "Well, yeh see, my dad wasn' the greatest, in fact, I bet he's the worst father anyone could ever have. When I was a kid, we never celebrated Christmas, he was always off at some bar or wif some chick. Every other kid I knew teased me for it, and I guess I was a bit jealous of all the gifts they'd gotten…made me kinda hate Christmas…"

2D sat up on his knees, "Awwes, I'm sorry Murdoc. I never knew any a that." Murdoc just stared off and nodded. 2D made an attempt to hug Murdoc, but Murdoc was startled by the sudden movement and turned himself to face 2D, his face just inches away from the gorgeous blue-haired man.

Murdoc's heart sped up, pounding loudly in his ears. 2D's entire body had gone tingly, he leaned a bit more, their noses bumped together. 2D looked up at Murdoc and whispered, "Don' worry Mudsy, I promise this'll be the best Christmas you've eva had," Murdoc felt his face heat up.

Their lips were almost touching now, and Murdoc never wanted anything more badly in his life. Being impatient as he was, Murdoc gently pushed his face into 2D. Murdoc's lips may have been rough and chapped, but 2D loved every bit of the kiss.

They had to break apart, however as they heard Russel stomping in from the car park. Murdoc jumped up and mumbled something about having to use the bathroom before running out to the carpark. Once out in the cool air, Murdoc leaned against a wall, panting. What had he just done?

Inside, 2D smiled to himself, he'd kissed Murdoc. But why had Murdoc run off like he did? He sighed and went back to stringing up lights. Later, he figured he'd run to the mall, get his Christmas shopping done early.

* * *

Chapter two is being written as we speak, it should be up tomorrow or so. 


	2. Four Days til Christmas

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I lost the enthusiasm to write for a few days, but I managed to get this chapter done.**

**Chapter Two

* * *

Four Days Til Christmas**

2D hummed to himself as he walked down the aisles in the music store. There were some impressive basses hanging on the wall, but they were too flashy. _Sigh._ Maybe he could check another store…

Back at Kong, Murdoc sat in his Winne thinking to himself. _Wot tha fuck was that? Why'd I kiss that dullard? I hate him! Don't I?_

Cortez cawed, interrupting all the thoughts in the bassist's head and flew over, landing on Murdoc's shoulder. Murdoc reached over and petted the raven lazily on the head then stood up to make a trip to the kitchen for a few cans of beer.

However, when he entered the kitchen, he gasped. The kitchen was decked out with strands of lights, almost every inch was covered. There were lights wrapped around the fridge, through the handles on the cupboards, the sink faucet, everywhere. Murdoc found the answer for this. Noodle's tiny figure stood on a step ladder next to the stove. There were lights already strung across the cupboard and she was staring on the stove itself.

Murdoc chuckled and scooped up the small Asian girl, set her on the floor and tried to explain that only some of the lights were meant for the kitchen, not all of them. Noodle tilted her head in confusion.

"Too-Dee-san s-say to u-u-se them all," Murdoc shook his head, but before he could say anything, Noodle jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the lobby.

"See? M-more l-lig-ghts for oth-ther rooms!" She grinned up at. Murdoc surveyed the room and nearly fainted. There were stacks of boxes labeled "Chrismus decerashuns" (Probably 2D's handiwork) and mountains of boxes containing more lights.

"'oly shit," Was all Murdoc could manage. _Where in _fuck _did he get all these lights?_

When 2D arrived back at Kong, he quickly unloaded his shopping bags and a few large boxes and stored them in a corner of his closet. He smiled as his eyes swept over the box that was Murdoc's present. 2D was quite proud of himself for picking out something so nice. He was sure Murdoc would love it.

Now, all they needed was a tree…

An hour later, 2D had himself, Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel all piled into his car. They were on their way out to 'the wilderness' as 2D put it. When the pulled up, Russel snorted. "D, you can't cut one a these trees down. This is a goddamned public park!"

2D frowned and pulled off, determined not to go home empty handed.

Noodle spotted a tree farm a few miles down the road. "Nii-san! Trees!!" She sang happily. 2D swung the car into the driveway and stepped out. "'Allo! Can I 'elp you?" A small, cheery woman approached the car. "Yeah," said Russel, he'd clambered out of the car after 2D. "We need a tree," The woman laughed, "Course yeh need a tree, why else wouldja be here?"

Noodle ran ahead of the others and found the largest, bushiest tree, clinging to it and screaming for Russel.

"Russel-san! Tree!" Russel took one look at the tree and shook his head. "Noodle-girl, we don' need a tree that big," Noodle tried again, "Russel-san!! Tree! P-please?" She put on her saddest face, but Russel stood his ground. Noodle was practically in tears when 2D showed up.

"Wha's wrong, darlin'?" Noodle babbled in Japanese. Russel gave her an exhausted look. "She wants that tree. I tried ta explain to her that it's just too damn big, but she won't listen," 2D looked over to the sobbing ten-year-old and smiled.

"Aww, c'mon Russ. The studio is big 'nough, Help me bring it around to tha car," Russel looked reluctant, but helped 2D all the same.

Back at the studios, Noodle hopped from one foot to another anxiously. Murdoc came around the corner carrying the top half of the tree. 2D followed with the end. They had to re-adjust the tree stand, seeing as how the tree they'd gotten last year was much smaller.

Murdoc stood by and watched as the tree was decorated. He followed 2D with his eyes, watching every move the younger man made. Murdoc's mind was riddled with thoughts and questions.

A hand slid into Murdoc's. He looked up into the grinning face of 2D. "Come help me and Noods. It'll be fun!" Murdoc hesitated, he still loathed Christmas, but here was a chance to spend time with 2D. He smiled and followed 2D over to the tree, still grasping his hand.

They spent the next two and a half hours decorating, laughing, and tossing popcorn at each other. Murdoc was on the floor, grasping his sides. His stomach hurt from laughing and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Noodle had climbed up a ladder in the corner and had been dropping popcorn on 2D's head. This went on for a few minutes, Murdoc laughing and 2D scratching his head, wondering where the popcorn was coming from.

Noodle, however, was spotted and 2D chased her around the room, finally pinning her down and tickling her.

Once all the decoration boxes were empty, and when the tree couldn't possibly hold any more lights or popcorn strands, they stood back to admire their work. Murdoc had no idea how much fun decorating could be and was amazed by the beauty of their Christmas tree.

Noodle who had enough decorating for one night, skipped off to make gingerbread men with Russel and soon the studios were filled with the delicious aroma of the baking cookies.

2D was still staring in awe at the tree, the lights shining on him, casting a colorful glow across his face. Murdoc was at loss for words, never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful. _Wait! Did I just say Beautiful? That dullard, beautiful? Lookit him, he ain't got no eyes, he's got that terrible gap in his teeth...But he's got a right nice smile and he smells so good, like some kind a candy._

Murdoc smiled and looked down at his feet. There was a leftover bowl of popcorn next to his shoe. His smile turned into a devilish grin as he scooped up a handful and walked cautiously over to the lanky singer.

"Murdoc!" 2D turned to face Murdoc, fishing popcorn from his shirt. Murdoc resumed his fit of laughter from earlier and fell to the floor holding his gut. "That wasn' funny!" 2D looked slightly amused and reached down for the bowl, dumping the entire thing over Murdoc's head, which only made him laugh harder.

2D saw his plan wasn't working and instead tackled the Satanist, trying to pin him down as he did to Noodle. Unfortunately, Murdoc was stronger than the tiny guitarist and turned tables on 2D.

They wrestled around on the floor, scattering popcorn and laughing. Suddenly, 2D stopped. Murdoc looked down to see what was the matter. 2D's gaze was held on the ceiling, his already crimson face growing redder. Murdoc followed 2D's gaze and found his answer, hanging above the two of them was mistletoe.

It was Murdoc's turn to blush now. He looked back down at 2D whose eyes were half-lidded, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Murdoc's insides squirmed and he leaned in, kissing 2D softly on the lips.

The two were interrupted (again) as Noodle ran in, a gingerbread man in each hand and held them out to the two men tangled on the floor. She beamed as they took their cookies and munched away. Russel entered the room a few minutes later, carrying a heavy looking box and shoving it under the tree. "That's from my mom, she says there's one for each of us, so none of y'all best be lookin in there,"

Russel turned to 2D, "D, you wanna come down to the booth? I got some sample tracks and I need you to do some singin for em," 2D nodded and stood up following Russel out of the room. When he reached the doorway he turned around and gave Murdoc a little wave and continued on his way.

* * *

Awwww...cute 2D Murdoc love! 

The next chapter will be up within the next few days, I swear!!


	3. Two Days til Christmas

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I updated my other story though (yay!)**

**

* * *

Two days Til Christmas**

"Murdoc, would ya mind bringin in that turkey?" Murdoc shot Russel a nasty look, but trudged back out to the carpark. Noodle entered the kitchen carrying small bags of vegetables and boxes of stuffing. When everything they'd bought was piled on the kitchen table, they set to putting it away.

Murdoc had never seen this much food in his entire life and was secretly anticipating Christmas dinner the following evening. He stayed and helped Russel put everything away while 2D and Noodle went off to complete some other tasks.

"Shit!" Murdoc turned to Russel. He looked a bit panicked, "Shit, I forgot to pick up the pudding mixes for the pies," He slapped a hand to his face and sunk into a nearby chair. "I s'pose I could run to tha store real fast and pick some up. What flavor yeh need?" Russel looked up, completely bewildered. _Did Murdoc just offer to do something without getting anything in return?_

"Um, I need a few boxes of chocolate, a few of butterscotch, and maybe a few of vanilla," Murdoc grabbed the Geep keys off the counter and headed out of the kitchen. He passed through the lobby, finding 2D and Noodle digging through boxes filled with wrapping paper, bows, and ribbons. 2D grinned at him from across the room, a shiny red bow perched on top of his head.

He stood up and followed Murdoc to the carpark. "Where ya goin?" he asked. Murdoc turned to face the lanky man. "M'goin to the store to pick up a few things lards forgot. Yeh wanna come with?" 2D shook his head, "I gotta 'elp Noodle wif the wrapping, sorry," He hung his head, a sad look on his face. "Ah, D, don't look like that. You look cuter when yeh smile," _Oops, did I just say that?_

Murdoc felt his face heat up. 2D smiled at him, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Before Murdoc knew what was going on, 2D was kissing him, pinning him against the wall of the carpark.

When 2D pulled away, Murdoc let out a groan, but smiled at the taller man. "Well, ya better get goin then," 2D said and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking back into the studios. Still catching his breath, Murdoc climbed into the Geep and backed out of the carpark.

"Hmmm….lesse. Russ wanted...chocolate…erm…butterscotch? Yea that was it. And…vanilla!" Murdoc grabbed multiple boxes of each flavor and headed to the check out line. He started to flirt with the woman behind the counter, but stopped himself. It just didn't feel…_right._

On the trip back to Kong, Murdoc stopped off to get a carton of smokes. He wound up getting one for 2D as well. _Merry Christmas 2D!_ No wait. He couldn't just get 2D a carton of smokes and call it good. He needed something better…

He stopped off at dozens of stores, looking for the one thing 2D wanted more than anything. He was about to give up when he saw that the music store he was in had one left. _S'beautiful,_ he thought to himself before running his hand along the smooth white keys.

Murdoc had sat on 2D's old keyboard a few months before and it had never worked right since. _Screw that old thing. This one's much better…_

On the way home, Murdoc started to feel a little worried. He hadn't planned on getting any presents this year. If he was going to give 2D the keyboard, he'd have to get something for Russel and Noodle.

Getting something for Noodle would be easy. She loved video games and anime, and Murdoc knew a store that had exactly what she would want. He stopped off and picked up the newest DDR game and the dance mat to go with it and some cute hair ties and hair clips with animals from her favorite anime on them.

Now, what would Russel want?

Back at Kong, Murdoc made sure the gifts he'd bought were nice and safe in his Winnebago before going up to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Muds," Russel beamed at him and then started on the pies. In the lobby, Murdoc found 2D and Noodle giggling, ribbons and wrapping paper askew. Under the tree were the gifts they'd wrapped. They'd done a messy job, but it still looked nice all the same.

"Murdoc-san!" Noodle hopped up and ran to hug his legs. There were bows covering her person and bits of tape stuck here and there. "We m-make pres-pres-sents look n-nice," She grinned at him. "Yea, yeh did love, wonderful job," He patted her on the head and sat down next to 2D, admiring their work.

Later, after dinner, Murdoc had a talk with Russel. "Ey, lards. I'm gonna need that empty room down in the bunker. Don't go down there 'nless yeh wanna die," Russel raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He was quite used to Murdoc's odd behavior.

That night, Murdoc stayed down in the basement, clearing out debris from the empty room and laying down linoleum tiles on the floor. Russel was going to love his present.

* * *

Review! I havent gotten many for this story. Does everybody like it? 


	4. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this to you. I didn't have time to write this weekend. Kay, I'll stop bugging you now.**

**

* * *

Christmas Eve**

"Well, glad this over with," Murdoc said aloud to himself, leaning over on the broom he had been using to sweep out the spare room in the bunker. He'd stayed down there all night, painting and laying down new flooring. With a sigh, he got up and headed back up to the studios, he had some gifts to wrap.

Walking towards his Winnebago, he noticed 2D standing outside his bedroom door. Murdoc gave the lanky singer a wave causing him to grin like an idiot, showing off the gap in his teeth.

Murdoc pulled all the gifts he'd bought out from the closet and started on them. He was terrible at wrapping, though. The presents looked like they'd been wrapped by a five year old. But hey, they'd go with the presents Noodle and 2D had wrapped.

When he was finished, he stored them back in the closet and stepped outside. Murdoc inhaled, taking in the delicious smell wafting from inside the studios. His stomach gave a loud grumble and Murdoc realized he hadn't eaten anything since the day before. _Hmmm…a sandwich sounds lovely._

In the kitchen, Murdoc had to maneuver around Russel and Noodle, who were cooking Christmas dinner for later on that night. There were bowls filled with potato salad, cake mixes, and flour littering the counter. A ding issued from an egg timer and Russel pulled out a pie from the over, setting it on the burners to cool off. Murdoc made himself a sandwich and sat at the table, chewing viciously.

"Mmmm…smells great, Russ," Russel looked over to the sleep deprived bassist and arched an eyebrow at him. "Thanks. You eatin dinner with us tonight? Or you gon' hang around with that devil bird o' yours?" Murdoc laughed a little, spraying chewed up mush on the table, getting him another agitated look from Russel. "I'll be eatin with you guys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been up all night and I fancy a nap before dinner,"

With that, Murdoc rose from the table and shuffled out to his Winnebago. Inside, he lied down, loving the delicious warm feeling of the blankets and soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the studios…

A very frustrated 2D was walking around, searching for that little orange bottle that held all his precious pills. _Whack!_ "Oof. Dammit!" He'd ran head on into the wall. His head hurt so bad that his vision was blurring. He slumped down to the floor, crying.

"2D-san? What wrong?" He looked up, there was someone standing in front of him, but he couldn't quite make out who. "2D-san! You hurt!" A tiny hand slid across his cheek.

"Noodle, s'at you?"

"Yes. You st-stay here. Noodle be back," 2D could hear tiny footsteps disappearing down the hall and sighed to himself. Seconds later, she had returned, along with the familiar jingling. Ah, there's nothing like the satisfying clicking of pills being shook around in their plastic container.

2D moaned in ecstasy as he popped the lid off and swallowed a few of the large white pills. Something cold touched the side of his face, making him gasp. "It ok, 2D-san. You hurt. Bleed good, see?" Noodle held out the washcloth she'd been dabbing 2D's face with. There was blood smeared across it.

"Ah, fanks love. Dunno what I'd do without you," Noodle beamed down at him and continued washing off 2D's cut and applied a pink Hello Kitty band aid for good measure. By now, his pills had started to kick in and his vision was clearing.

Noodle's smiling face came into view. "2D-san all better? You p-play with Noodle?" She asked hopefully. 2D nodded and got to his feet, "Sure love, what'cha wanna play?"

An hour and a half later, Noodle had beat 2D in every board game they owned, including Gorillaz-opoly. "Noodle, 'ow'd you get so good at these games?" She giggled and flopped backwards onto the floor. "Del play game with Noodle. Del not good at game. Noodle win. Champion of world! No one beat Noodle!" She jumped up and held her arms in the air like a wrestler that had just been declared the winner of a particularly tough match.

2D snorted and clutched his stomach, trying not to laugh. "Noodle?" Russel peeked around the corner into the studio. Noodle lowered her arms and grinned at Russel, "Ne, Russel-san?"

"You said you wanted ta help with the potatoes. I'm startin em now, so if you wanna help, you better get up here," He turned and left. "Go on, love. I'll clean this mess up," 2D gestured to the game scattered across the floor. Noodle ran up and hugged the blue haired man before rushing out of the room.

2D cleaned up the mess and looked up at the clock. It was nearly six, and if Russel was starting the potatoes, then dinner was going to be soon. _I should go and get Murdoc, maybe bring him a drink._

In the kitchen, 2D stopped off to grab a few things and then proceeded to Murdoc's Winnebago.

He opened the door slowly, and stepped inside. Cortez was sleeping, perched atop the drivers seat, his feathery head under his wing. 2D chuckled quietly and walked toward the back of the Winne, spotting Murdoc curled up under a mound of blankets.

2D stood in awe at the sight of the older man sleeping, his dark hair messy, hanging in his face. Murdoc stirred in his sleep and turned over, making sleepy little sounds. Without thinking, 2D reached over and pushed a few locks of hair out of Murdoc's face.

The bassist jerked awake and sat up, panting and staring at the man before him. "Wot the bloody hell are you doing?" 2D gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, but dinner is gonna be done soon. I thought I'd come get you," Murdoc just stared and then nodded towards the cup in 2D's hand, "What's that?" The singer looked down and remembered he'd gotten Murdoc a drink before coming to see him.

"Oh yea, here. S'for you," He handed the cup to Murdoc who gave him a reproachful look.

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing the thick substance in the cup.

"S'eggnog silly. Wif some rum of course," Murdoc's face brightened and he took a large gulp of the eggnog. The drink slid down his throat, the eggnog coating it so the rum didn't burn. "Thanks," Murdoc said, smiling warmly at 2D.

"Wewl, c'mon. Get dressed, it's almost dinner time," 2D rummaged through Murdoc's closet, finding some clean clothes and tossing them on the bed next to Murdoc. "I'll wait outside,"

2D fumbled with the door and stepped outside into the fresh air. He whistled to himself while he waited for Murdoc to get changed.

Inside the Winne, Murdoc stumbled around, pulling on a pair of fresh pants and a clean shirt. He picked up his inverted cross necklace and fastened it around his neck.

Still whistling to himself, 2D could hear Murdoc coming and opened the door for him. 2D just smiled stupidly and took ahold of Murdoc's hand and, together, they walked across the carpark and into the studios.

"A'ight everybody, sit down," Russel instructed the rest of the band as they entered the kitchen, their stomachs rumbling and aching. The sight of all the food only made their stomachs groan louder. A magnificent looking turkey sat in the middle of the table, the skin was a golden brown and slick with butter. A large bowl of fluffy mashed potatoes sat next to the turkey, along with a pan of green bean casserole, a plate of just-baked rolls, stuffing, and a large gray boat filled to the brim with thick brown gravy.

They all took they're places at the table and looked to Russel for further instructions.

"Dig in," he said.

That was all it took, the four of them reached out, filling their plates. Murdoc had to admit, this was pretty fun. They sat around all night, eating, talking and laughing through firsts, seconds, thirds, and dessert.

Around nine, Noodle started showing signs of sleepiness. "Girl, you tired?" Russel asked smiling at the cute faces she made as she yawned. "N-n-nooo, Russel-san. Not t-t-tiiiired," She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at Russel.

They cleaned up and Russel sent Noodle to change into pajamas. Murdoc had gone to take a shower, leaving Russel and 2D alone. "Man, Russ, that was delicious," 2D patted his stomach. "Thanks. Ya know, I always liked cookin, ever since I was a tiny little thing like Noodle," 2D chuckled, imagining a tiny 10 year old Russel.

The two of them looked up as Noodle re-entered the room, clad in her Powerpuff Girl pajamas, rubbing her eyes some more. "'Eya Noods, want me ta read yeh a story?" Noodle smiled sleepily and nodded. 2D scooped Noodle up and carried her into her room.

"Right, love, what'cha wanna hear tonight?" Noodle face brightened and she ran over to her bookcase and pulled out a large green book. "This one, 2D-san," She shoved the book in his face. "Awright, whadda we got here? The Night B'fore Christmas. Okay, go get comfy," Noodle got into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, eager to hear the story.

"Twas tha night b'fore Christmas, and all frough the house, not a creature was stirrin', not ev'n a mouse…" Before the story was halfway over, Noodle was sound asleep. 2D tucked her blankets in around her, and kissed her cheek.

Murdoc had finished his shower and was sitting in his Winne, having another drink. Murdoc had never imagined that Christmas could be this enjoyable. He glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen. It was almost midnight, he needed to get the presents he'd gotten for everyone under the tree.

He finished the last of his drink and got up, fishing his gifts from the closet and smiling to himself.

* * *

Awww, Murdoc's all excited for Christmas! Gorillaz-opoly -Snorts- Wouldn't that be a fun version of Monopoly? 

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story!!


	5. Christmas Morning

**A/N: Okay, this is the final chapter of this story. Once again, sorry it took so long to get it up. And i found out ealrier i'm preggers. About five weeks along, so i'm getting all my writing in while i have the time, so expect a lot more from me!!**

**

* * *

Christmas Morning**

Everyone awoke early the next morning. Well, actually, _Noodle_ had woken up early and made the morning known by running to wake the others up.

"Russel-san! Presents!" The small Asian girl threw herself on the sleeping drummer, watching in amusement as Del waved at her before being sucked back inside Russel with a _pop_. Russel sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes,"Girl, it's five thirty in the morning. Don't be sayin nothin bout presents to me,"

But one look at the girl's pouty face was enough. "A'ight. Lemme get dressed. You better go wake up D and Muds. We can't open presents unless everyone's there,"

Noodle gave a squeal of delight and rushed out to 2D's room. "2D-san! Time wake up! Open presents now!"

2D gave a yelp, alarmed at the small girl's presence, and sat up. "Noods," He said after catching his breath, "You do realize it's not even six yet, right?" She nodded.

"Russel say no open presents un-until 2D and Murdoc there," She smiled at him, hoping he had a weak spot for her smile as the drummer did. It worked, 2D was scrambling out of bed and finding clean clothes. While he dressed, Noodle dashed to Murdoc's Winnebago, knocking cautiously.

A few moments later, cursing erupted from inside the metal contraption. The door opened and a greasy head appeared, "Whaddaya want? Oh, Noodle, s'you,"

"Murdoc! Open presents now!" He chuckled at her, "Love, s'to early for that,"

Noodle tried again, "Noodle awake, Russel awake, 2D awake. Murdoc need to wake up. Russel said no open presents with-without you,"

"Oh, alright then," Murdoc said, earning a grin from the guitarist.

"Yay!"

Just then, 2D walked out, dressed in his pajama pants and a clean shirt. Murdoc gave a sheepish smile and told them to wait, he'd be out in a minute.

When he emerged, he was clad in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt.

The three of them walked inside the studios and found Russel in the lobby, snoozing on the couch. Del floated above him, humming to himself.

"Hiya Del," 2D said, waving at the ghostly figure. Del waved back, "How's it going? Sorry I couldn't keep this lump awake," Murdoc laughed at this, causing Russel to awaken again.

"What?" He mumbled, sitting upright.

"You fall asleep!" Noodle giggled. Russel stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry bout that. Well, let's get to it. The sooner we open these presents, the sooner I can make some breakfast," They're mouths all watered at the thought of Russel's Christmas breakfast. Last years had been delicious; French toast, pancakes, sausages, bacon, biscuits, and eggs.

Russel walked over to the tree and grabbed the first present he saw and handed it over to 2D, "This one's from me,"

2D unwrapped the gift as eagerly as a five year old, his eyes widening in delight at the new set of headphones. They the old fashioned bulky kind, but 2D loved them. "Fanks Russ!"

The presents were all distributed and they watched as Noodle opened hers. A new remote control monkey, seeing as Murdoc busted her old one. 2D had gotten her a Godzilla costume and a new action game for her X-box. She opened Murdoc's present last, grinning broadly at the new video game and the hairclips.

2D was next, he'd already opened his gift from Russel so he took the gift the Noodle handed him, it was the special edition of Dawn of The Dead, the one he'd always tried to buy but was never in stock. Next came Murdoc's gift, he let out a gasp as the paper fell away to reveal the shiny new keyboard. 2D ripped open the box and pulled it out, fingering the keys.

Murdoc felt pleased, the lanky singer seemed to really like the gift. Before Murdoc knew it, 2D was shoving his gift to Murdoc in his arms.

Murdoc unwrapped it slowly and stared in awe, it was the most beautiful bass he'd ever seen. Even better than the one he'd received from Satan. But before Murdoc say his thanks, Noodle was shoving her present in his face.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said, opening it. It was a plain cardboard box, but when he opened the box, he discovered a bottle each of vodka, scotch, whiskey, and tequila along with five cartons of smokes.

He laughed at this. "Noodle, you really are something," He gave her a hug and took the gift Russel handed him. It was a small slender package, Murdoc tore the paper off to find a framed picture of what looked like the four of them sitting down in the studio kitchen. Russel was sitting in the arm chair grinning, 2D was standing behind the couch on which Noodle was sitting, hugging her from behind, and Murdoc was sitting on the floor, bass in lap, strumming silently, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"Wow, thanks Russ. This is…beau'iful,"

Russel smiled and started in on his own presents, Noodle had gotten him four new exotic cookbooks, there were old hip hop records signed by all Russel's favorite artists from 2D.

Russel looked around for his gift from Murdoc.

"'Ey Russ, if yeh want your gift, you gotta follow me down to the bunker," Murdoc smiled at him.

Russel stood up, the other two followed and they went down to the bunker, curious looks on their faces.

---Okay, I screwed up this part of the story, but just bear with me---

Murdoc motioned to the door to the spare storage room and Russel grabbed for the handle, slowly opening the door. What he saw inside made him gasp. It was a room set up for his hideous experiments her did on animals, cutting them up and sewing different parts of animals together. It had all the equipment he'd need.

---Here's my mistake, Russel doesn't actually start cutting animals up until after the band splits, but I didn't realize my mistake until now and if I'd have wanted to change it, I would've had to redo the entire story, so I hope you don't mind me leaving it like this---

"Muds, man, you didn't have to do this. This is amazing," Russel caught the bassist in a tight hug. Noodle laughed at the look on Murdoc's face, his eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

Two hours later, they'd eaten breakfast and went their separate ways, taking their new things to their rooms.

2D was setting up his new keyboard when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Murdoc, smiling at him. "Thanks for the new bass," He said, his face turning crimson.

"Wewl, fanks for the new keyboard," 2D said in return.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Murdoc had pushed 2D against the wall, kissing him fiercely. 2D broke away and grinned mischievously, locking the door and flicking off the light.

* * *

heheh, lovely ending, huh? 

review and I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
